The Pirates Find Their Ports: Part of the Horns of War series
by whitetiger62512
Summary: the story of the first meeting between the pirate twins and their soulmates.
1. Chapter 1 Leliana

The Pirates Make Port.

Leliana walked down the walkways by the port with a spring in her step, she had just been named a full bard and had even been given a small purse with enough coin to buy herself the shoes she had been eyeing for a week now. The only down side to this day was the fact that the shoe boutique was closed for the day as the restocked, so that left leliana without anything thing to do today as she had been given the day off as a treat. She passed a group of raiders where a elf who in Leliana's opinion was striking beautiful was arguing with the captain while a male elf with a striking family resemblance watched with an amused grin. Leliana realised that if she could not by some knew shoes she might as well see if she could find some fun in the nearby tavern before heading back to her rooms.

* * *

"Come on Bela!" Selva whined to her captain looking like a begging puppy. "You know that I am ready and far better suited to the position than that fool of a dwarf!"

"Come now my little south paw surely you understand that I need someone with quick and sly hands to be my first mate, look at your brother at least he is the best what he does." Isabela replied winking at the aforementioned elf who was watching amused.

"what do I need to do to prove that I am better than that fool then?" Selva demanded not letting it go, Taeris had been a raiding leader for nearly a year now while Selva was still just on a higher up crewmen not an officer.

"Well south paw if you want it that bad steal both the bra and the coin purse of that new bard that just went into the tavern." Isabela challenge smirking and Selva just laughed.

"Make some money grab a title and get to fell a hot babe up, I knew there was a reason that you were my favourite captain." Selva said laughing as she melted into the crowd as if she had never been there.

"You know that she will do it, I don't know why you don't just give it to her instead of this stupid challenge." Taeris said watching his sister move through the crowd to wait for the bard to leave the tavern.

"Yes but that idiot dwarf will not accept it if I don't make some stupid test besides she could use the money to treat me." The pirate responded with a wink.

"OF course booze is you only reason next you will want us both to join you for a tumble?" Taeris joked and face palmed a moment later when Isabela agreed that was the next part.

* * *

Leliana walked out of the tavern with a small flush from the honeyed wine she had ordered, now she started to make her way out of the port area when she felt a small weight crash into her chest. The weight turned out to by a small elf the same elf she had been eyeing earlier, but before she cold even get a word in the elf was bowing low and backing away into the crowd speaking in rapid fire elven.

[I am soo sorry, but I must go now bye-bye!] With a wink the elf vanished into the crowd as if she had never crashed out of it in the first place.

Leliana stared confused after the elf for a moment before deciding to just leave it, she moved down the paths once more feeling like the crash had loosened her top greatly so much so the it felt like her bra was missing. Leliana decided to hurry home and fix her top after a glance told her it was to in place but felt off, and if she was to go out tonight it would not do for it to be in an ill-fitting outfit.

She reached the house she shared with her mistress and quickly entered her room, she reached down to tighten her corset when she felt her hand brush her nipple through the cloth she realized that she had been right at first her bra was in fact missing. She quickly reached down further for her coin purse but found only a cloth wrapped scroll sitting where her purse should be, she pulled it out and what she saw made her turn red from both rage and embarrassment.

(Letter written in a smooth blue coloured ink in slanting cursive.)

Dear Pretty bard with the great tits (Smiling cat face winking drawn next to it.)

I thank you and your great tits for your help, your bra and coin purse are things I will always treasure. I am sorry that I will never get to see you and your great rack and ass bare and writhing under my tender whip and ropes! But know that any embarrassment you receive because of this will be for a great cause!

Cheers Love the Calvary's gone and grabbed your tits and pinched your coin. (Signed with another smiling cat face winking and with a small speech bubble saying 'Cheers love!')

Leliana screamed as she finished reading the letter, that night she soaked in the tub running a hand over the light blue words sprawled across the under side of her breasts. She could only hope that whoever her soulmate was turned out to be a better person than that elf, but that night as she drifted off to sleep she felt like she was forgetting something important even as her dreams filled with smiling cats with whips and ropes.


	2. Chapter 2 Morrigan

Ch.2 You can swoop me anytime.

"Just admit it you got us lost you Templar wash out." Taeris growled as they passed the same tree for the third time.

"We're not lost we're just taking the scenic route!" the man defended.

"Translation I am a fool with a man's pride and a child's brain incapable of following a map and to stubborn to give the map to one of the two here who read maps for a living." Selva snarked as she looted another darkspawn.

Alistair sighed and thrust the map at Taeris who took smirking. "Oh yeah let's see you find it, I doubt there is enough water to sail on so good luck pirate!" Alistair snarled clearly unhappy working with actual raiders who had only joined Duncan because he saved them from being arrested for cheating fort drakon's guards out of their coin.

It took the pirate only a few moments to get them back on the proper path and soon enough they found the tower's remains, the group began looking but the twins stopped looking after only a few moments and simply leaned against the crumbling walls. After a time, Alistair seemed to finally clue in that the twins were not in fact searching at all.

"Why aren't you searching!" He snapped at the pair who looked at the trio of humans like they were fools.

"Look how picked over this place is there is no chance the treaties are here, also the seals on the chest would have worn off along time ago. Duncan is just wasting our time sending us to find something that is long gone." Taeris remarked dryly.

Before anyone could move they heard a voice come from the top of the ruins main ramp, a wilds woman who immediately caught Taeris's attention with her walk and the fact that she radiated magic that made his own magic dance and sing in response to it. with every word, she spoke he felt his jaw try and drop more and more, his sister always joked that his soulmate must be very long-winded to say so much before he could even respond.

"What say you hmm, Scavenger or intruder?" She finally asked after finishing her speech.

"Intruder how can I be an intruder when apparently, my soulmate owns these woods, or at the very least I am just a very nosey soulmate routing around in my soulmate's things!" Taeris snarked and watched with a smug grinned as the witch's jaw dropped before she glared at him.

"Careful she looks chasind which means there is likely more around." Alistair warned and Taeris just laughed.

"the more the merrier as that means you guys might get some as Taeris does not share! But anyway, may I have your name my new sister, I am Selva pleasure to meet you!" Taeris just sighed as his sister bounced up and hugged his soulmate who promptly shocked her sending her flying.

"This is most unexpected, know this elf I will not be chained or your servant if you try to do so I will fry you soulmate or not! And for your pleasure I am called Morrigan." Morrigan said and Taeris felt his excitement building.

"Yes ma'am and may I say this looks to be the start of a beautiful partnership I love my woman to be strong and able to stand as my equal, so let us concluded our business in these woods then we might find some hidden spot to get to know each other." Taeris said completely ignoring the protests of his fellows as he approached the woman and bowed low winking to her.

* * *

Morrigan watched the large dragon that was her mother fly into the clearing with the three wardens in her claws, when she changed back into a human form Morrigan rushed forward to help her with the burden of her soulmate and the other wardens. She ignored her mother's chuckle at how carefully she moved the injured elf who stirred slightly at being place on a bed.

"Don't worry my dear forest lady I do not die so easily, just a bit of rest and I will prove it by fucking you into the next month." Morrigan flushed as a hand grabbed her ass and squeezed.

The morning that the group left her mother's hut her soulmate pulled her to the side and made sure that she knew that after they reached lothering she was free to go if she so chose.

"Really so eager to git rid of me?" She asked trying not to show any hurt she was feeling, she may not show it or act like it but she was really happy to have met her soulmate.

"NO! not on your life! But I know what it is to be trapped in a relationship that you hate, and I never want to force that on someone else. But I would love to get to know you and become your partner in all things, my sister will tell you that I am not the nicest person out there, hell I am a raider so I would understand if you don't want to be involved with me. Also, we will have to save the world and people as much as many of them deserve to die, so I just need you to know that I will never cage you as the most beautiful flowers are poisonous and best cared for by giving them space to grow on their own." Morrigan was stunned by the gentle passion in the elf who up until this point she thought was not capable of these feelings.

"Very well I will stay and give you a chance but know this I do not share, so if this is to be then you are mine and I am yours understand!?" She growled as she pulled him into a deep kiss that when she pulled away she saw him smiling.

"A woman after my own heart!" came the answer from the now smirking elf who took her hand and led her back to the others, Morrigan smiled at the touch but quickly quelled the smile not wanting to show weakness.


	3. Chapter 3 Leliana Final

Ch.3 Sing for me my little bard.

Leliana watch from her corner in the tavern as the strange group entered, the elven pair in front were clearly the ones in command of the group given the aura they walked with. Leliana was surprised to see that the elven pair looked more like they would be at home in a port side tavern than a land bound tavern given how they dressed like sea raiders, the other women with them was clearly a witch given her staff. The males with them also were strange given the one was in the armour of a warden while the other was the large qunari from the cage outside of town there was also either a small bear or a monstrously large mabari with them. She started to move towards the group as the soldiers began arguing with them.

"Gentlemen surely there is no need for violence, these poor souls are surely just refuges seeking shelter from the blight." Leliana tried soothing the soldiers.

"Out of the way sister these are grey wardens and traitors to the crown." The lead soldier snarled.

"And just how are we traitors when your commander was the one who ran with his tail between his legs?" the elven woman asked sarcastically.

"Treyn Loghain claims the grey wardens betrayed the king and left him to die or did you not know that?" Leliana asked and was confused when the woman looked like she had been smacked.

"Ok we need to talk after this is dealt with my dear sister." The elf said as the guards drew their weapons and attacked.

After the fighting was over Leliana approached the group and asked to come with them and the twins as they turned out to be agreed very quickly and after a whispered set of words to the witch by the male elf the witch agreed to come as well.

"When we set camp for the night you and I need to have a talk my dear bard." The female elf said and that comment made Leliana's blood run cold, how could she know what leliana was?

* * *

Selva pulled Leliana aside after the evening meal and turned to her quickly stripping off her top and bra to show Leliana her soulmark but the bard turned away.

"I did not join for sex ma'am so please put your top on and leave me alone!" Leliana cried.

"No my dear bard I am not trying to get it on with you I am showing you my soulmark to show you that you are my mate!" Selva snapped shivering in the cold that made her nipples hard enough to cut glass at this point.

Finally, the bard turned around and saw the marks as Selva turned around to show the bright orange words that would normally be covered by the strap of her bra, Leliana paled and shook her head taking a step back.

"I am sorry but those may be the words I spoke but yours were not mine." Leliana said and Selva sighed.

"Really mine should have been in elven and if you translated them they would be along the lines of an apology and me saying I must go, as the first words I said were when I stole your bra and coin purse." Leliana froze and her hand flew to her marks making it look like she was cupping her breast.

"Oh well that makes sense, I am sorry that I did not say anything at the time." Leliana said.

"Oh that is ok as I had only stolen those to get a higher rank on the raider ship I was serving on so I probably would have just ran away anyway!" Selva said laughing as she pulled her clothes back on and guided Leliana back to the fire.

'at least this blight will be less cold at night than I thought.' Selva and Leliana thought at the same time as they sat next to each other by the fire light.

"Be careful little bard, my sister is a bitter in the sack and a scream so either let her bite when she crests or gag her so we don't need to hear." Her ass of a brother said as he sat with Morrigan between his legs reading a thick tome.

"And just how do you know this?" Leliana asked fearfully.

"Relax my dear bard my brother and I have shared quarters our entire life and a few time bed mates but we have never done the deed as that cross sex boundaries that even we don't dare cross!" Selva said laughing as she nipped at her soulmates throat making Leliana shiver.

Selva spent the rest of her watch that night talking with the bard, well mostly listening as the bard talked. Soon as the bard left to move her belongings into the tent she would be sharing with Selva now Selva pulled out her journal and began righting in it, she recounted the day's events and her plans for the future. Once Leliana was done Selva crawled in after her to sleep as they were both to tired to do anything just yet.


End file.
